Coming Home
by supernaturalchica1987
Summary: Anna left for a while, but is now back. Though Leon has a new girl, no one really likes her. They welcome Anna home, since she's always been their family. Some more than others. More AnnaLeon love! YAY!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Again, don't own them or the movie, if i did i wouldn't be here would i? no.

Prologue

It's amazing how fast time flies when traveling the US. I've been gone for a year and a half, though i didn't leave til we were clear, i wouldn't do that, which was thanks to Brian. And from what i hear, it took Vince a while to _not_ want to kill him. They're still in LA, i was just in Vegas. I'm on my way home now. I didn't run and leave them, they knew i wanted to do this, just not why i wanted to so soon. I kept in contact. I'm back now though. Hope Mia doesn't attack and squeal.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer in prologue

* * *

Chapter 1 

I pulled up to the house knowing they'd be there since it was Sunday. Barbecue day. I smiled seeing Jesse cutting across the grass and honked my horn as i stopped and got out as he jumped and turned around, "Hi Jesse."

Jesse smiled, and walked over giving me a hug,"Long time no see."

I hugged him back,"Nice to see you too Jess." I said pulling back.

Mia came out the front door to see what was keeping Jesse and squealed when she saw me and went down the stairs, running over and hugging me tightly.

"Oh Mia, sweetie, i can't breathe." I said, letting out a breath as she loosened her grip but not releasing her hold.

"Oh, you look great. Wait until Letty sees you. Letty!" Mia called as she walked around back, Me and Jesse following behind her.

"What?" Came a shout.

"Someone's here." Mia said as she rounded the corner.

"So?" Came a few replies.

"Nice to know you all missed me." I said smiling.

Letty turned and smiled,"Welcome home chica." She said as she hugged me, though not one for hugs, she only gives them to her family, Dom, Vince, Leon and Brian behind her. She moved and Dom hugged me.

"Welcome home." He said, and pulled back.

Vince hugged me after Dom,"You look good girl."

"I've been working out." I said jokingly as he pulled back and laughed as he went to sit down.

"How ya doin' Blondie?" I asked as i hugged him.

"Not too bad." Brian said hugging me back, "Pretty good actually."

"Better be." Mia said, walking up to him, putting an arm around his waist.

Brian put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

I smiled and hugged Leon, sighing slightly, considering he was my ex-boyfriend. "How about you? How you doin' Le?"

"Pretty good." Leon said hugging me back, though a little longer than he should have.

"Better now that I'm home." I said as i pulled back, smiling at him.

Mia moved away from Brian and walked over to me and lopped her arm through mine,"We saved your spot, no one else has sat here." She said, putting me between Brian and Jesse's seats.

"Thanks i think Mia."I said plopping down, since she pushed me. I laughed a bit and turned seeing someone come out of the house.

The girl who'd walked out, walked up to Leon and kissed him.  
Jesse leaned over,"That's Hayley, racer chaser in training. Though she doesn't like street racing."

I nodded,"Good for him, finally got his skank." I said under my breath, though Letty, Vince and Jesse laughing as they heard me.

The others came and sat down. Hayley looked at me,"I'm Hayley, Leon's girlfriend."

"I'm Anna. And really? Hmm, couldn't tell if you were his girlfriend or weirdo when you kissed him, glad i know now." I said sarcastically, giving a smile as the others laughed a bit.

"Nice to meet you." Hayley said with an attitude.

"Yeah, you too." I said, rolling my eyes a bit.

Jesse reach in first and said a prayer, of course to the car gods, everyone laughing but Hayley.

"I don't what's so great about cars. I mean they're good to get around in but why race them?" Hayley said, taking a bit of food as the table went silent. Yeah, that's a great thing to say at table with a bunch of street racers and mechanics.

"Because it's freedom. How ever long that race is, there's freedom. You don't have to worry about anything. Not money, family, friends, what's going on, job, nothing. Just the road ahead of you. the power of the car at your fingertips knowing you have complete control, and that you don't always have complete control, knowing that it can lose it but the speed, it's a rush. It's an amazing feeling." I said, only saying what every racer felt, well ,the ones at this table at least.

"Still don't see the point."

I sighed as Letty rolled her eyes.

"So, Anna, where'd you go?" Dom asked, changing the subject.

"Um every where actually. Racing where i could, working the other times."

"Working where?" Brian asked.

"Um in Alabama I was a waitress for a month. In Montana I worked as an assistant to a paleontologist. Uh, South Dakota i was once again a waitress. I raced when i could. Did what i do best, kick butt on the blacktop." I said smiling a bit as i took a drink of the Snapple Mia brought out for me.

"So why'd you leave?" Vince asked, wanting to know.

"Katie and Melissa were in a car crash. Didn't make it. Now i know you guys could have helped but i just needed to get away, not from you guys but Cali in general for a while."

"So your co-workers die and then you take off and leave your friends? I wouldn't have done that?" Hayley said smiling.

I glared at her, getting her subtle hint at calling me a whore,"I lost my cousin and best friend. You wanna call me a name again, do it to my face. Don't be subtle about it, i don't like subtle."

Letty glared at Hayley and took a bit of food to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

When we were done eating, Letty and I helped Mia clean up, laughing the whole time. 

"So when you were in New York, how many guys hit on you?" Mia asked, "Girl don't deny it, you're pretty."

I laughed,"Um, twenty, six were married, six just wanted sex, five had kids, one was just plain weird and one later realized he was gay and falling for my friend Shawn."

Letty laughed,"Now that's funny."

"Oh and there was this guy in New Mexico. I was working as a bartender and he came up to the bar and said, get this, listen. He said and i quote, 'I must be in heavens bar cause I'm being served by an angel.' "

"Oh my gosh, he actually said that lame line?" Me asked washing, as Letty rinsed and i dried and put them away.

"He did." I said laughing.

Letty leaned over the counter laughing,"That has got to be the lamest pick up line I've ever heard."

"No worse than Leon's oh so smooth 'Lot of tires huh?' We were at Harry's shop." I said laughing at one of Leon's not so shiny moments.

Hayley had walked into the kitchen when I'd said that then stopped and turned around, walking back to the couch and sitting back next to Leon.

"I thought you were getting a drink." Leon whispered.

"I'm not thirsty anymore. Why didn't you tell me you dated Anna?" She whispered back.

Leon sighed,"I did tell you. I told you i dated someone and was serious but that we broke up."

"You never told me it was Anna. Everyone was always talking about her."

"I should have to tell you the names of everyone i dated." Leon whispered, looking at her.

"No, but it would have been nice to know she was your ex, things would have went a lot smoother." She said lightly, looking at him.

"Why? So you wouldn't have called her a slut?" Leon whispered back then stood up, going to the kitchen and grabbing a drink, aware of the eyes of everyone that followed him as he walked out the back door and slammed it shut.

I looked at the door.

"Go." Mia said.

"Sure?" I asked, as Letty took the towel from me.

"Yes, go." Letty said, shoving me towards the door.

Hayley watched as i went out after him. She glared at me then turned back to the TV. 'I don't know why she's back but she ain't stayin'. ' She thought to herself.

I stepped outside, seeing Leon at the table, drinking his beer.

"I don't want to talk Hayley."

"Kay one, I'm not Hayley, never say that again, i will have to hurt you. And Two, i don't care if you want to talk or not, i never did." I said, walking over and sitting next to him.

Leon sighed,"She wanted to know why i didn't tell her we had dated. I told her i was in a serious relationship before her and that we broke up. I don't have to tell her the names of everyone I've dated."

"That'd be a short list." I joked, giving a smile, "Leon, she's your girlfriend. She has i right to know. I knew."

"That was different, we were different. Hayley and i don't talk the way we did." Leon said, taking a drink.

"Maybe because you walk out on her."

"I've tried talking to her. About Jesse and Vince. You. I had a lot on my mind, i still do."

"I'm here for good Leon. If you want to talk, we can. I'm here for good, I'm not going anywhere." I said looking at him.

"If I'd have went looking for Jesse he never would have been shot. If we'd not done that heist Vince wouldn't have that scar. Everyone was hurt that day, you since you were with Letty, Dom, Jesse, Vince, Mia. I walked away with a scratch. Everyone would have been fine, you wouldn't have left."

"Woah Leon. I left, not because of the heist or you guys, i told you all that earlier. And i didn't stay because at the time, i couldn't. I wanted to but i also needed to get away for a while."

Leon finished off his corona quickly. "I missed you."

"Aw honey i missed you too. But like i said, I'm here now. I'm home and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Leon smirked and nodded.

I smiled back at him and pulled him into a hug,"Boy did i miss you." I said softly.

Leon sighed,"I missed you too. Like we just said." He said, hugging me back.

We pulled away after a minute.

"Come on. Let's go inside and relax, it's been a long day." I said as we stood up and went back inside, the kitchen now clean. We walked into the living room and saw down, me on the floor next to Vince and Leon on the couch with Hayley.

* * *

hope you like this one too... please r and r, will post once i get at least 4 reviews  



	3. Chapter 2

I know it's not best writing in the world But I'll write how I wanna write. If people don't like it, then they don't have read it. That's my opinion. Thanks to those that read it, like it and have reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 2 

I woke up next morning stretched realizing I'd fallen asleep on floor but was now on the couch and still at Dom and Mia's house. I ran a hand through my hair to straighten it before standing, hearing talking coming from kitchen I walked kitchen seeing Jesse and Mia. "You two wake up way too early." I stated walking to the coffee pot and grabbing a mug and making a cup of coffee then taking a sip. "Coffee good."

Jesse and Mia smiled, "Morning to you too sunshine." Mia said as i sat down.

"You two are way too happy in the mornings."I mumbled.

"No, you're just lazy in the mornings."

I rolled eyes and smiled," Why didn't anyone wake me last night so I could leave and how did i end up on the couch? Last i remember i was on the floor with Vince."

"Because you were sleeping and no one wanted wake you. You're still welcome to stay here, you know that and you wound up on the couch thanks Brian. The others went to bed and Brian and I were only ones up. Brian put you on the couch and i covered you up, which you obviously kicked the cover off." Mia said looking at me.

"I got hot."I took another drink of coffee. "Remind to thank him later. How'd you guys meet Hayley?"

"Like I said yesterday. Racer chaser in training." Jesse said, his obvious dislike for her showing.

" She and Leon met at a race eight months ago. They started talking about things. Friends, family, how he met up with us. He started liking..."

"Okay Mia." I said interrupting.

"Sorry. I know don't want hear about your ex dating. I know you met guys but did you date guys while on the trip?"

"One. Name was Hunter. Didn't work out though."

"Why?" Mia asked curiously.

"Let's just say he played too much uh...pocket pool when pretty girl was around."

" Oh." Mia said laughing a bit.

" Who played too much pocket pool?" Leon asked walking in while yawning.

" A guy Anna dated while on her trip. Said them dating didn't work because of it." Mia said smiling at the show of emotions that went across face. Jealousy, relief, happiness then same look he had when he walked in, tiredness.

Jesse looked down at his juice, smiling a bit.

" He played too much pocket pool huh?" Leon asked, smiling.

"Yeah, leave it to me to get mixed up with the weird ones. Well I should go. I have things to do, a place to find a job to get." I said, finishing my coffee then standing and putting my mug into the sink.

"Why do you need a place to stay and job? You can just stay here and work at the garage." Mia said.

"Yeah you're room's still same. Like when you first moved in." Jesse said smiling, his eyes shining.

I smiled, "I don't want to intrude. You have enough people in the house and i need a lot more room than i used to."

"Why?" Leon asked from his spot beside

"Jacob." I said simply.

"Who's Jacob?" Jesse asked curiously.

"He's my cousins son. Left him to me in her will. His dads not around and my aunt and uncle can't keep him anymore, too much of a hassle they said. And my parents well, they have enough kids to handle." I said, letting out a breath once I finished.

"When did you find this out?" Mia asked.

"Last week. Another reason I came back. He's been staying with aunt and uncle. i have to find a decent place live for both of us. A good paying job. He's only three, so I'm gonna need sitter while I'm at work."

"Which is why you should move back in. Jesse and I could watch Jacob while you work. It works perfectly." Mia said as others walked into kitchen. Others being Dom, Letty, Vince, Brian, and Hayley.

"What works perfectly?" Dom asked getting coffee, the others right behind him.

"Anna moving back in. She has to take care her cousin's son Jacob. He was left to her in her cousins will. And I was saying that she should move back in with us since her room is still hers and we can add a small bed in if the need be. She can work at the garage again and either Me or Jesse can watch Jacob." Mia said excitedly.

" Mia, honey, you know can't make her move back in right?" Brian said, sitting next her after kissing her cheek.

" Why not? I did the first time."

I laughed,"That's actually true. More like her and Letty ganged up on me until I moved in. Them being the only girls in the house at the time."

Letty smiled,"I don't mind hanging with guys or living with them. But the fact is girlie, you were needed here, you evened us out, well sort of. They were still ahead by one."

Vince smiled,"That's cause we're better."

" Boy please don't start that again. Men are the weaker sex." I said everyone then arguing though jokingly, except Hayley who stood in the corner, her arms crossed.

* * *

Later that afternoon, mine and Jacobs things were being moved into house. I had been ganged up on again to move back and to work in the garage again This time by all of them. With the exception of one. Guess she thinks I'm here to steal Leon from her. 

After getting all of our clothes and belongings into house, we sat down to eat lunch in the living room. Jacob was sitting between Mia and Jesse, who were paying much attention to him as possible. I smiled, knowing he was eating it up.

I then stood and went into kitchen, getting a Snapple then leaned against counter looking at the floor. I looked up hearing shuffling and smiled seeing Dom.

He walked over and stood next to me, "How you doin' ?"

"Better. Gonna be weird taking care of a kid but if I can deal with Vince, I think i can handle anything." I said laughing

He laughed, his deep laugh calming me slightly ,"Vince really hasn't grown up a lot has he?"

" Nope well, he has since the heists.But, he really needs a girl though, not just a one nighter."

"You know how he felt about Mia."

"Yeah, now she's with Blondie. He's moved on from that though. I can tell." I said taking a drink.

"You never said why you and Leon broke up." Dom said changing the subject.

"You're good at that, changing subjects." I said smiling.

"Gets the point across." He said grabbing Corona from fridge, opening it and taking a drink

" Nothing major. I just figured since I was leaving I didn't want him to wait you know? It probably wouldn't have worked. Not with me traveling and him being here."

"You don't know that. But he would have went had you of asked." Dom said looking at me.

"I know. I also know that he wanted to be here with Jesse and Vince while they were till recovering even though they were out of the hospital. He wouldn't have wanted to leave them and i wouldn't have asked him to." I said looking at the ground.

"Least i know. It was bad without you here. Everyone missed you. Even me. But if you say i said that, I'll hurt you." Dom said, smiling to show he was joking, though making a point.

I nodded and watched as he walked out and back into the living room. I pushed myself off th counter and went back into the living room as well, to see Jacob on the floor with Brian playing. I smiled as I sat on the floor, next to Jesse's feet and looked around at my family. Not that i wasn't close to my real family or anything but these guys treated me like i was family, not just someone who was there.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short but I'm tired, next ones will be longer i hope, not promising, hope you all like it. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time dinner came around everyone but Jesse was tired and ready for bed thanks to Jacob and his three year old energy.

Mia was glad to be in the kitchen with me and Letty. "We're young, energetic women. Women all over are dealing with three years old on a daily basis, how can we not keep up with Jacob?"

"Well, one we're not used to having Jacob around and two, we may be young, but he is younger. And has more energy than all of us put together." I said as I helped Mia cook dinner.

" 'Cept for Jesse. He can keep up with him." Letty said sitting on the counter. "But that's only because of his ADD. Though I'm sure soon enough he'll start getting tired, but then he'll be back up and going again."

Mia nodded, "I sometimes wish i had some of his energy."

I nodded, "Be nice." I paused, turning and looking into the living room seeing the guys, Hayley and Jacob. "They seem to be taking to him well enough. Though they still have to get used to having him around."

Mia smiled and put and arm around me, "Hey, Brian and Jesse have already gotten used to him. It'll only be a matter of time until Vince, Leon and Jesse do the same."

"Yeah, besides whether they like it or not, he's staying cause where ever you are, he's gonna be, at least til he's eighteen and since you're here, so is he." Letty said, still on the counter, giving me a look that said 'they' meant Hayley.

I sighed, " I know Hayley doesn't like me but she as no reason to not like him. He's only three he hasn't done a thing to her and she's been treating him like crap since he got here."

Letty shook her head, "She needs a serious attitude adjustment. And I'm just the girl to give it to her." She said, hopping off the counter.

I grabbed her arm lightly, "No, Letty, I'll talk to her. It's my fight. Not yours. I'll talk to her when i have a minute alone with her. But if she says anything and she winds up with a bruise, blame me." I said smiling a bit. "You could help us you know."

Letty smiled, "I could yes, but i won't. Besides the guys have gotten quiet and that's not good so I'ma go check on them." She said, walking out of the kitchen, leaving me and Mia.

Mia shook her head, "Dom asks for her help, she does it. We ask, she walked off."

I laughed, "She's in love, leave her alone. I used to do the same thing."

"So what? You don't love Leon anymore?"

"Why would you assume i was talking about Leon?" I asked, looking at her.

"Because you were utterly in love with him. We all saw it." Mia said simply.

"Point? That was then this is now. He has a girlfriend and i have Jacob to think about now." I said softly, looking at what i was cutting.

"So? I mean you guys are still friends. So he has Hayley and you have Jacob but you can't be friends because of it?" Mia crossed her arms and leaned on the counter with her hip and looked at me.

"I'm not saying that okay. I know you were insinuating a relationship with me and Leon again but i don't think that will work out, not again."

"Why?"

"To be honest. I don't know. I do know that we have our own things to deal with now."

"Okay, but i can see it now. You and Leon will get back together because i said so. Even if i have to lock the two of you in the garage for a week i will do it." Mia said determined and turned back to what she was doing.

I laughed,"I'll be back. I have to make a phone call." I said, washing my hands and drying them. I walked into the living room and grabbed my cell, which was next to Jesse and Leon and turned it on, dialing the familiar number.

"Hello?" A voice said from the other side.

"Hey Drew, what's up? It's Anna." I said, sitting next to Vince on the couch.

"Hey Anna. Nothing much, just the normal stuff going down. How's it going with you and Jacob?" He asked, having been called this morning about it.

"Pretty good. He's happy." I said, as Vince looked at me, silently asking who i was talking to.

'A friend.' I mouthed back. "How's Jaime?" I asked Drew, facing the game Leon and Jesse were playing.

"She's good, about due too."

"She looked ready to pop last i saw her." I said, crossing me legs.

"Uh huh, that's because she's having twins."

"Oh, double trouble then." I said, "How's Scott?" I asked lightly, standing up and walking to the stairs, Vince still listening to my side of the conversation, unknown to me.

"Scott is better. Still in jail but, he's getting there. They're releasing him." He said lightly.

I heard movement and figured he must be going somewhere more private like I had. "He needs to stay there." I said, shaking my head. "After what he did to Kylie I'm surprised they'd let him go."

"Yeah well you know he's gonna come after you when he gets out right?" Drew said, letting out a breath.

"Yeah, cause i put him there is what he said but i didn't. I didn't tell the cops he nearly killed his girlfriend by beating within and inch of her life, that he killed the baby she was carrying or that he decided to have a little fun and rape her when he was done." I said, looking into the living room and seeing Vince and held back a laugh seeing him sit back up knowing he was caught.

"No you didn't but you were the one that told me and i told the cops and he knows you saw so he only figures, in his demented head that you blabbed and now he has to get to you. He just doesn't know where you are."

"You're not gonna tell him are you?"

"Would i do that to you? No, you're my girl and you know it. I wouldn't tell him nothing about where you are. But if he goes to the right people, he can find out." Drew said as he let out a breath and i knew he was smoking.

"I know but he is the one guy that can scare me and no one can do that. We all saw how she looked. When is he supposed to get out anyway? So i have a heads up." I said quietly, knowing no one could hear me.

"Three months at the most. Kylies attorney said he'd call once he got all the details. And when he does I'll give you call alright?" Drew said, as he put out his cigarette.

I nodded,"Thanks bro. I owe you."

"No I owe you for getting me Jaime. If it wasn't for you..."

"You'd still be wanting her instead of actually having her." I said with a smile as I stood up and went down the stairs.

"Yes, so see. I owe you, that's why I'm doing this. I'll call you later girl, well, wait actually, Jaime wants to talk to you know." Drew said as I sat back down next to Vince, hitting his leg mouthing eavesdropper. He just looked at me then turned back to the game, i sighed knowing we'd talk later.

"No, don't you dare... Hi Jaime." I said as the phone was passed and a squeal came out. I held the phone from my ear. "Ow."

"What was that?" Leon asked, turning around and looking at me, getting distracted and losing, though not caring.

"That would be Jaime. New Yorks largest rat." I said putting the phone back to my ear.

"No funny Anna." She said as I laughed.

"Yes it is."

"So who was that?"

"Leon." I said simply.

"Oh, Leon Leon? The Leon you couldn't stop talking about?"

"I could too." I mumbled.

"Yeah, after we stopped you. But the Leon you wanted to get home to, the Leon whom you still love on the off occasion you don't have a boyfriend?" Jaime rambled.

"Jesus." I muttered, "Yeah Jaime, now lay off that okay? Or I'll tell Drew about Jake."

Jaime gasped, "You wouldn't."

"I would and you know it."

"Fine, no more Leon questions."

"Thank you." I said, shaking my head a bit as Mia walked out, saying dinner was cooking and would be ready in half an hour.

"Who was that?"

"God you are so nosy. That was Mia. And any other voice you hear will either be Dom, Brian, Jesse, Vince, Jacob, Letty or Hayley." I mouthed sorry to Letty as she gave me a look for putting her name next to Hayley's then smiled.

"You hear about Scott?" Jaime asked, calming down.

"Yeah i did hear about Scott."

"He's supposed to be getting out on 'good behavior'." Jaime said.

"Good behavior? They're letting him out on that? You're kidding right?" I almost yelled, causing everyone to look at me and Mia to walk out of the kitchen.

"I know, ridiculous huh? Scott have good behavior, since when?" Jaime said, her voice sad.

"How's Kylie Jaime? Drew wouldn't say."

"She died Anna. A month or so after you left. We tried contacting you but could never get you. I Know you were close to her, said she reminded you... of um..."

"Of Letty, yeah." I said lightly, tears coming to my eyes as i quickly wiped them away, Vince moving so Mia could sit down next to me. "So why's he getting out? I mean shouldn't he be charged with murder or something?"

"Nope. Doctors ruled the reason she died wasn't because of him but her heart, it failed. So no, they can't."

"Jesus. Couldn't they get that it _was_ because of him that her heart failed? What he did to her?" I said, tears filling my eyes again as i put my head down. "You guys had my cell number. You could have gotten a hold of that."

"We tried Anna, believe me. But it always said person is not in a service area or the number was busy." Jaime spoke softly as she cried.

I let out a shaky breath and looked around at the other, who had concerned looks on their faces. "Hey, James, I'ma go, kay? I promise I'll call you when i have time, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll see ya Anna." Jaime said , then hung up the phone.

I hung up and set the phone down and ran a hand through my hair, resting my forehead on my palms.

Mia rubbed my back, "What happened sweetie?"

"My friend Kylie, died. Because of some... jerk." I said lightly. "She reminded me a lot of Letty. Style, attitude and all."

Letty smiled a bit, "What happened?"

Dom looked at me, "You don't have to talk about it..."

"No, i have to. So that way you guys know what's going on and can help when stuff goes down." I said, and looked at Jacob who was too preoccupied with his toys to bother with what we were talking about.

"Stuff goes down? Anna's what's going on?" Vince asked from the doorway.

I sighed and began my story, "Scott was nice and fun to be around, that's what Kylie loved about him most. He was also well connected. They'd been dating for eight years when i met them. It was their anniversary. I was bartending and Scott came up to the bar and stood right on top of it and screamed that he loved her and would kill any man who raised a hand to her. I laughed, i couldn't help it, reminded me of Jesse. This is the part that don't. First things were great but then she couldn't go anywhere with My and Jaime without him asking all these questions. Where, how long will you be gone, when will you be back. He started drinking and getting angry really easy. Then she got pregnant and she was so happy and was sure he would be too. That he'd stop drinking and getting angry and they'd get married, raise that kid the way it deserved. But he wasn't and he didn't. When she told him, he just snapped, yelled at her, calling her all these names, and asking if he was the father. He shoved me into a closet, locked it and they began fighting." I said, crying softly, wiping at my eyes again.

Letty walked over and sat next to me on the other side.

"Then he hit her. I thought, okay you know he got that out but then he didn't stop. He started kicking her and hitting her until she couldn't move anymore. She was so bloody and bruised. About ten, twenty minutes later he stopped and stared at her, raped her and then left, leaving me in the closet and her on the ground bleeding. It was coming from everywhere. Her face, arms, legs, other places. So I started throwing myself at the door, I thought, if I could get to her I could save that her and that baby. I finally got out and called for help, but by the time they got to the hospital, she'd already lost the baby and was in a coma. He'd made her hit her head a few times. I called Drew and he came to the hospital and I told him everything i saw. He went to the police and I gave a statement and Scott was put on trial. They put him in jail for attempted murder and abuse. But he's getting out in three months at the most Drew says. On good behavior." I laughed cynically, "Right. The minute he gets out he's going to come after me and i know it. We all do. All he has to do is go to right people and they'll tell him anything he wants to know."

They guys had a slight glare in their eyes as they looked at the ground and the girls had tears in their eyes.

I wiped my eyes again and sniffled, "He'll come after me and everyone i care about. That's why i didn't want to stay here Mia. He'll find me and hurt one of you and i can't have that. You're my family."

"You're ours too." Dom said looking up at me, "And your staying. We'll look after you and Jacob, don't worry about that."

"That's not what I'm worried about." I said lightly.

"Then what?" Leon asked quietly from his spot.

"If he's capable of doing that to Kylie, a girl he was in love with, imagine what he could do to an enemy. Or someone he doesn't know."

"You saying you're worried about our safety?" Jesse asked from beside Leon.

"Yeah. I am. I don't care about me. I care about you guys and Jacob and my family." I said looking at him

"We'll handle it. We still have a few months so let's just worry about it when it comes down to it. We'll deal with it when the time comes until then, don't let on that we know, he might have someone watching. If he's as well connected as you say, then he probably does." Brian said as everyone nodded.

Mia stood up and went into the kitchen and came back out ten minutes later. "Dinners done." She said as we all stood up and went to eat dinner.

Hayley let out a breath, 'Crap.' She thought to herself. 'Scott's gonna kill me.'

* * *

Well, that's the end of that one, hope you all enjoyed it... With Scott coming, everyone'll be on edge. read and review please!!!! 


	5. authors note

authors note

I'll be posting a new chapter soon and i'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting for so long... i'll post it soon, i promise.


	6. Chapter 4

A/n : Hello all. I know I haven't updated in a while but I promise I will update more often from now on. I hope you all like this upcoming chapter. But first I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed my story so far. So Thank you:

VincesGirl

TheChemist20

snooze5

myppe

PaulWalkerLover

Nelle07

tigerhisper and last but certainly not least my chica

Tabitha AKA CraftyTink529 whose stories i absolutely love and get first hand in email. Yay me lol anyways, on with the story

Chapter 4

I sat on the couch, holding a cup of hot tea in my hand. I know, it's LA but it's the only thing that makes me sleepy now a days and with everything with Scott, I'm sure to be getting more sleepless nights. I pulled my knees up and hugged them to my chest, my hands still clasped around the mug.

"What are you still doing up?" A sleepy voice said from behind me, making me jump, which meant me also spilling some of my tea onto my hand.

"Ouch Dammit!" I Whispered to myself then turned to see who it was once they turned on the light, "Damn Bri. Don't do that." I said, setting my mug down on the table and turning slide ways, wiping my hand on my jeans and Brian walked over and sat next to me.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

I sighed and handed him my tea, "I didn't drink out of it if that's what you worried about." I said, seeing the look on his face.

He smiled and took a sip, "So, are you okay?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, one, Scott's out of jail and coming after me. Two, I now have a child to look after, and I'm not good with kids, really, I'm not and three, earlier when I went to take a shower I heard Leon and little miss Hayley going at it, made me wanna throw up. The way she screamed like she was banshee calling her banshee friends."

Brian almost spit out his drink then started coughing.

I laughed and patted his back, "You okay?"

"No." He said, his voice strangled as he laughed a bit.

I giggled slightly and shook my head, "Sorry."

He shook his head," Okay, so what's going on? This thing with Scott, it's really bothering you isn't?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it is. Like I said earlier, I know what he is capable of. You guys don't. I know it may have sounded bad when I said it earlier but it's not as bad as seeing it."

Brian let out a breath, "Look, I still have some connections at the station, do you have a picture of him?"

"Yeah I do why?"

"Give it to me. I'll take it down there and they'll make copies and give it to the officers so they can keep an eye out. If he does come down, every cop in LA will be after him. They'll get him before he can get to you." Brian said seriously.

I smiled and hugged him, "Thanks Brian. No wonder Mia loves you so much."

"Yeah well, I am a pretty good guy. Now don't you try to steal me from her, hear me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. You know, you've been gone a year and half. Nothings really changed."

"Somethings have, but that's okay. Change is good."

"Sometimes. Things with you and Leon shouldn't have changed but they did."

"Oh boy, I already have Hayley on my ass about wanting Leon, now you want me to want Leon?" I said smiling.

"Yeah, we all do. Even Leon. Gives him a reason to leave her. Even though he wants to be with her, he just doesn't know he wants you yet." Brian stated like it was the law the Leon and I be together.

I laughed, "Wow, Brian. You've really been around Mia way too long if your starting to think like her."

"Ha ha. Very funny." He said, finishing off the tea and standing up, knocking my open back pack over, a few things spilling out since it was open. He bent down and picked them up then held up a picture, "What the hell is this?" He asked, looking at me.

I leaned over and took it and looked at it, "It's not what you think Brian."

"Really? You're what eight months pregnant in that picture? Whats there to think about? You were pregnant and you never told Leon?" Brian said angrily.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Brian it's not what you think okay?"

"Really? Then explain it to me. Cause I'm confused as hell right now. Here I am holding a picture of you being pregnant and you're saying that it's not what I think. Now which is it?"

I sighed, "Yes Brian I was pregnant and no it wasn't't Leon's."

"So what you cheated on him?"

"No! I mean no. Look, my friend wasn't able to carry the baby because when she was in car accident her back broke and the doctor told her that she wouldn't be able to carry the baby full term. So She asked me to do it and I did. Her egg, her husbands little soldiers. I carried the baby and had it, hurt like I hell I can tell you that now. Like I said, I carried the baby full term for her. You don't believe me, look at the picture of little boy. He's four and a half months old. I carried him while I drove around and went back to have him." I said, grabbing my backpack and finding the picture and handing it to him. "The boy has blonde hair brown eyes. I have almost black hair, Leon's is a brown. I have blue eyes, Leon has green. This is his parents. Exact replica." I stated handing him the other picture.

Brian looked at it then me. "You actually did that? Why?"

"Like I said, she couldn't carry the baby. And I would have done that for Letty or Mia if they'd asked me to." I said, sitting back. "Look, before I left I did have a scare okay? I did think I was pregnant but I wasn't, a doctor confirmed that. But then, later, I ran into Tabitha and her Husband and well, they'd asked me for a favor, I said yes not knowing what it was plus I owed her. I mean when my parents kicked me out, she let me stay with her and her parents. She's like a sister to me so when she stated what it was after I'd done said yes, I said yes again."

Brian let out a breath as she gave me back the pictures, "Look, I believe you but just hope Hayley doesn't find out about it. She'll twist everything. Unless you tell them everything when she's not here." he said as he stood up. "And on that note, I think I'm going to go back to bed before Mia gets up, finds me gone and gets cranky." He said then kissed my cheek and went upstairs.

I slowly got up off the couch and quietly went out the back door and sat at the table as his bedroom door closed. Neither of them noticing Hayley, who had a smirk on her face.

The Next Day

I woke up feeling someone looking at me and rolled over,"Jacob. Hey little man." I said groggily sitting up on the couch, not really knowing how I'd gotten there. I smiled a bit and took the cover off my legs and picked him up as I stood up and walked to the kitchen, "Morning guys." I said quietly seeing everyone around the table.

"Anna." Mia said crossly, as she crossed her arms.

"Um, okay, what's going on?"

"Why didn't you tell anybody you had a baby? Why didn't you tell me?" Leon said angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said, getting angry as I looked at Brian.

"I didn't say anything Anna I swear." Brian said, holding his hands up.

"No, Hayley over heard you talking to Brian. So she decided that maybe I should know that I have a kid out there somewhere." Leon said, glaring slightly.

Dom put a hand on Leon's should, "Calm down Le. I'm sure she has an explanation."

"Like what? Like the fact that she had Leon's kid and kept it from him?" Hayley said from beside Leon.

"That's not how it is."

"Then how is it Anna?" Vince said finally speaking.

"Anna, if you'd have just told us, everything would have been fine." Letty said, letting out a breath.

"The baby's not mine okay? Yes, I had a baby but it wasn't Leon's and it sure isn't mine. Like I told Brian last night. My friend broke her back and she couldn't carry the baby. So, they took her egg, his little soldiers and there you have it. A baby. I carried it, had it, gave it to them and now it's my god son. His name is Andrew James Carrington." I said, then went and got the pictures, "See, he looks nothing like me. Or Leon. No facial features the same nothing. How could you guys even think I could keep something like that from you? Any of you?" I said looking directly at Leon.

Mia let out a breath as she looked at the pictures, "Okay, so maybe it's not yours but why didn't you tell us?"

"Because, I didn't think it was important that I was a surrogate for a good friend of mine and her husband." I said, as I set a plate in front of Jacob.

"I told you that you guys were making a bigger deal of this than it was." Brian said, shaking his head taking a drink of coffee.

"So you guys are just going to let it go?" Hayley said, angrily.

"Well, the evidence proves that the kids not Leon's or hers. Yes she kept it from us but I mean, it was favor for a friend I mean, we can't just punish her because she kept something from us." Brian pointed out as he looked at her.

"Yeah because if we'd have done that to him, then he wouldn't be here." Jesse said as he stood up, "I'm taking Jacob to the park, I promise I'll bring him back in one piece."

I smiled, "I trust you Jesse." I said, as I got coffee and everyone else went outside leaving me and Leon alone, though Hayley left reluctantly. "You know I would have said something to you if I'd had your kid right Leon?"

Leon nodded, "Is it true that you thought you were pregnant?"

"Yes, it is. But I had that test done before I left. If I'd of been pregnant, I wouldn't have left. But I wasn't I can promise you that Leon." I said, as he walked over to me and stood next to me. "You know me Le. Probably better than anyone here. You should know that I wouldn't keep something that big from you, any of you. You know that."

Leon let out a breath, "I know. I'm sorry we doubted you. We know better than that."

"You should. I mean, come on Leon. If I were to keep anything from you it wouldn't be the fact that I'd had a baby."

"Then what would it be?"

I looked at him. ' The fact that I'm still in love with you.' Of course I didn't say that out loud, because well, I just couldn't. Because of Hayley and Jacob so instead I just came up with something. "Oh you know. Nothing too big. Just something along the lines of I crashed your skyline a few years ago."

"What?!"

I laughed, "I'm kidding. Seriously Leon, when have I ever drove your car unless you were too drunk to drive it yourself."

Leon glared slightly then laughed a bit, "You're right."

"Of course I am Leon, when am I not?" I said jokingly as I turned my head to him.

Leon looked at me, his smiled fading slightly and I saw him take a small gulp because of how close we were.

Biting my bottom lip I watched as he leaned towards me a bit and I took a small step back and coughed lightly, "That wouldn't be a good idea Le. You have a girl friend and it would just be wrong. I will not be the other woman." I said quietly and walked outside.

Leon sighed, "I'm officially an idiot." He said, groaning a bit before walking out the door.

* * *

I know it wasn't the longest chapter but I hope you like it anyways, welp huggles all and please leave a good r and r pleeeeease... lol laters!!!! 


	8. Chapter 6

A/n: I rewrote this because I realized it was as real as I wanted, I didn't change much, just took the chance for pregnancy thing, but no worries, chapter 7 is also up so yay me for finally updating lol

Chapter 6

I walked in with Jacob on my back. I knelt down and he slid off my back and ran into the living room while I walked into the kitchen and he climbed on Jesse's lap, "I got a job, now I don't have to work with you losers." I said jokingly.

"Ha ha. So where you workin'?" Letty asked.

"A club/bar thing. Think Coyote Ugly, but less rustic."

"Always knew you'd be the one to end up dancing on bars." Mia said laughing.

"Oh ha ha Mia." I said rolling my eyes as she smiled innocently.

"Who's dancing on bars?" Dom asked walking in.

"Anna." Letty said as Dom turned and looked at me, raising a brow.

"I never said I was dancing on bars."

"You said think Coyote Ugly... That's what they do." Mia said laughing.

"Okay, so I might have to. But I'm bartending mostly. She said she needs someone more behind the bar than on top so I'm good." I said, laughing as Dom got out a beer.

"I catch you dancing on the bar, we're gonna have it." He said roughly.

"Hell, Vince catches me I better run. I'm more scared of him than I am you. I know exactly what he's capable of. Hell, I know what you're capable of too. And if I dance on a bar, nothing you can say. It's part of the job and I'm an adult."

"You weren't when we met, remember."

"I was seventeen when we met." I said laughing as I hopped up onto the counter.

"Exactly. You weren't an adult." Dam said, playfully.

"By law I was." I said arguing playfully with him.

"So? I just want you to be careful though seriously. Guys can take that as flirting and we don't want you hurt." He said seriously.

I nodded, "I'll be fine D, I promise."

**Three weeks later**

"You guys go home okay? You're tired and I know it. I'll be fine. I have no idea when I'm gonna be able to leave." I said over the noise of the music.

"You sure?" Vince asked, leaning on his arm.

I nodded and kissed his and Brian's cheeks, "Go. We don't live very far okay? I can walk home but if it's too late I'll stay with a coworker." I said, making a tequila sunrise and passing it to a female customer and taking the money.

"Okay, see you when you get home or tomorrow." Brian said as he and Vince left the bar and went home.

**After work**

"See ya tomorrow night guys." I called to them.

"You sure you don't want a ride honey, I can give you one." Connie one of the other bartenders called.

"No, it's not bad out, I'll be fine." I said, waving as I started walking, watching as they drove past me.

I started humming slightly as I walked, having made good tips tonight. I turned hearing a noise behind me but didn't see anything as I started walking again, "Maybe I should have gotten that ride." I said to myself when I was suddenly pushed up against a building and an unfamiliar voice said, "You really should have sweetheart." He said into my ear as a tear fell down my cheek, knowing what was coming, and no way to fight him as I lost consciousness.

**Next day**

I woke up in the hospital, my head pounding as I looked around, turning my head towards the door when a nurse walked in.

"Miss. Anderson, good afternoon, how are you feeling?"

"Um okay I guess, what happened?" I asked softly.

The nurse frowned, "I really think you should wait for the doctor to tell..."

"No I wanna know what happened. All I remember is being pushed into a building.

The nurse sighs after reading her vitals and turned to her, "You were robbed and raped while unconscious. I'm sorry. We did a rape kit on you and the cops are looking for the guy now. He stole your money and credit cards nothing else. This is for you. It's the morning after pill. We give it to all the victims."

I took the pill then turned my head away from her as tears filled my eyes, "Have you called anyone?"

"Yes, your friends are out in the waiting area, would you like to see them?"

I nodded, "I guess so."

She nodded and headed out of the room, the door opening a few minutes later and everyone filed into the room.

"I guess I deserve a big fat I told ya so huh?" I asked Dom softly.

Dom shook his head,"Nah. Well yeah but it can wait until later. When you're better."

I nodded as Mia hugged me, "We were so worried when we got a call from the hospital about you. Then when we found out what happened..."

"We shouldn't have left. We should have stayed no matter what you said." Vince said from the doorway where he stood leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"No, Connie offered me a ride but I didn't take it, like an idiot. I watch TV I know what happens out there but I was still stupid enough to do it. I guess they're gonna be testing me for everything now huh?"

Brian shook his head,"The guy was clean, they checked him. You're safe."

I let out a shaky breath, "Man my head hurts."

"Well mine would too if it were rammed into a building like yours was." Letty said from her spot beside Dom.

Leon nods, "She's right girl. He got you good. Surprised you didn't have a concussion."

I nodded again, "Where's Jacob?"

"With Jesse and Hayley at the house."

I gave Dom a look saying, "You left those poor boys there with her?'

Dom smiled, "Sorry, I'll think better next time."

I laughed a bit then winced, "Man someone turn off the jack hammers." I said holding my head as the nurse came back in with pain medicine and handed me the two pills and some water, making sure that I took them.

"Doctor will be in here in a few to make sure you're okay enough to leave. And if you are, I'll be back in with your discharge papers." She said smiling before walking out of the room.

I sighed a bit and ran a hand through my hair as I sat up as the doctor knocked on the door and walked in.

"Full house huh?" He said smiling, then frowned, "May I talk to you alone please?"

"What ever you have to say you can say in front of them, I'm just going to tell them anyway."

"Well, Miss Anderson, to be honest with you, you're in pretty good health considering. There were slight lacerations but that's common with rape. The lab has checked you out and the sperm from your rapist and he's clear. The police will need to talk to you. They've collected everything they've needed to track this guy down. Pubic hair samples, your clothes, finger nail scrapings, though that wasn't much help and a vaginal sample. You may experience pains for a while but that's normal as well. You may also experience some psychological problems like fear, nightmares, sleep problems, anger, and embarrassment. You may also start to remember things about last night, memories, flash backs... It will take time to get past it but I think you'll be fine." He said then slowly stood, handing her a pamphlet, "There's a group help here, every week. For women like yourself. I think you should go, it might help. You can go home today; I'll let the nurse bring you your papers." He said then quietly left the room after gently squeezing my shoulder.

I let out a shaky breath as I held onto the pamphlet tightly as I stared after him, Mia hugging me again as I started crying, everything from last night finally hitting me.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*three weeks later*

I sat on the couch with Jacob watching Saturday morning cartoons, which I have to say was nothing like it used to be. I miss the old stuff.

"Hey." I heard from the door and looked up.

"What's up Jesse?" I asked, smiling.

"He's asleep. You could change the channel, it's what I do."

I laughed quietly when I looked to the other end of the couch to see Jacob asleep and turned off the TV,"I wasn't watching it anyway."

"What were you doing then?"

"Thinking mostly."

"About what happened?"

I nodded, "Yeah. When did you become so perceptive?"

Jesse shrugged, "I guess getting shot will do that. And I've been watching you since you came home. Been kind of worried about you." He said lightly.

"Sorry Jesse."

"It wasn't you fault. You know that right? You are the victim yes but it wasn't your fault that you were raped. Yeah, you shouldn't have walked home alone, you should have taken the ride but you didn't do anything. You worked in a bar, okay. Yeah the clothes you wore weren't the most conservative, so what? You can blame yourself all day, but in the end, it's all going to be the same. It wasn't your fault. No one was mad at you. We were worried."

"You sound like Shelly in the women's group at the hospital. And I'm kinda getting that now, it's still there and it will be for a while, but thank you Jesse." I said sitting back on the couch.

"Vince has been off since that day you know. He wouldn't hurt you, ever."

"I know. It's just, he snuck up on me and he grabbed my arm. Three days after I was raped you know. I think I had to right to freak."

"I'm not saying you didn't. I know you guys talked but, he's been off, like he afraid to touch you."

"Okay, I get I'll talk to him again." I said, giving a small smile.

"Good. That's all I ask." Jesse said, sitting back in his chair.

*later that day*

Vince and I walked through the store picking up dinner. I watched as Vince tossed a bag of chips into the cart.

"Hey V?" I asked lightly, slowly pushing the cart behind him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. About a couple weeks ago. Things were still off for me. But I've been seeing my therapist and going to the women's group and I'm not completely past the rape but you can touch me. Because there will be times that I am going to need it and I'm going to need you V. You're my best friend, well one of them and at some point I will be completely okay, but I wanted you to know that we're okay right now." I said, not standing next to him, needing him to know that we were okay.

Vince turned and looked at me closely, "Good because I don't know how much longer I could go with not going to lunch with you, since everyone gripes about how much I eat but you."

I laughed then hugged him, stiffening slightly when he hugged me back but quickly relaxed and let out a deep breath, "Okay, we need to finish shopping for dinner then get back. Before Letty kills Hayley."

"That'd I'd pay to see."

*************************************************************************************

"I see you and Vince are talking again." Leon said as we cleaned up inside while the others hung out in the back yard.

"Yeah. It felt nice to be able to get Vince back to normal. I just wish I could go back to normal."

"What's normal?" Leon asked, drying a plate that I had just washed.

"Um, I think normal is, um, well. Normal is having a nine to five job, house with a white picket fence, 2.5 kids." I said, shrugging, "Not too sure how to get a half a kid though."

"If that's normal, then I'll stay dysfunctional."

"Well, we have a nine to fine, kind of. We have the 2.5 kids, Vince, Jesse and Jacob, Jacob being the half I guess. We don't have a picket fence but we have a house, so we're as normal as everyone else is, we just have a bigger, funner, dysfunctional family than most. Since most of us have been to jail."

"Good point. We get along better than most families too." Leon said, putting a couple plates in the cabinet.

"True. Lord knows I could get along with my parents better but, maybe if my mom wasn't such a bitch and my dad wasn't so stuck up, I probably would." I said simply.

"Yeah, they always did hate the fact that they hung out with us."

"On no, that's not what they hated. They hated that I dated you. They met Mia first remember? Then you came along and 'corrupted' their perfect little girl. Little did they know that I was doing worse stuff before you came into the picture."

"Oh yeah. I remember when your parents would have those parties they made you go to because you were supposed to be this perfect family. They made you wear those pastel cardigan sweaters to cover your tattoos. We were dating at that time already and you raced into the house, stripping off your clothes as you ran up to Mia's room to change." Leon said laughing.

I laughed, "I remember that night. It was two weeks after my 18th. Man, did I enjoy pissing them off. Was my favorite thing to do growing up. I was the wild child."

"Of course but I can't blame you."

"Blame her for what?" Mia asked as she and Hayley walked into the house.

"Being the wild child." I said laughing a bit, as I shut off the water while Mia got drinks.

"Oh, talking about your parents?" Mia asked as I grabbed a couple bottles of beer from her.

"Who else? We were actually talking about the night that I came here to change from that ugly pink sweater and sundress they made me wear to that party that had." I said as we all headed out the back.

"Oh yeah. The guys got an eye full since you weren't wearing a bra." Mia said laughing.

"At least all they saw was my back and nothing else, you and Letty got it worse remember."

Letty shook her head when she figured out what we were talking about, "That's only because you called us a head of time to tell us to get clothes ready for you and that you were on your way." She said as I sat in her chair while she moved to Dom's lap.

"Well what can I say? I don't like pink. Me and pink tend to fight. Of course it used to when but now I can beat its ass, I got practice in." I said laughing as I handed Vince and Jesse a beer.

Told ya!!! Chapter 7 is here along with rewrite of 6…. I know its not the best but I'm tired, forgive me?


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Go Jacob!" I shouted and clapped as Jacob hit he plastic baseball off the tee and ran off around the 'bases', which were actually smallish bases that they'd found in the sporting goods store. Do you know how funny it is to watch grown men play tee ball? Especially ones that look like Dom and Vince? It's hysterical.

Letty laughed from beside me, "Oh my God, are you serious? This is one for the books. Are you gonna let him join the little league tee ball team? He's four now, since it's his birthday."

"I might. He likes it, which is a good thing. It's something he's interested in. And he's suckered Dom and the other guys into playing with him."

"Like anyone could say no to that face?" Mia said, "Well, with a few exceptions."

"Well, I have to. I'm his guardian. Besides, whenever I say no, he runs to one of you guys and you say yes. I tell him no ice cream; Brian takes him out and buys it for him. I say no candy; Vince sneaks it to him. You guys are just teaching him the worst." I said laughing.

"Little guy deserves some sweets." Brian said, sitting beside Mia as Jacob ran and jumped into my lap and the other guys walked over to sit down.

"I'm not saying he doesn't. But I'm trying to enforce rules here. He needs structure. Of course, living in a house full of street racers isn't the best structure." I said smiling a bit.

Dam nodded, "But, he's got stability. You have a job, you can provide for him. He has male figures in his life."

Mia nodded, "And you always have someone to watch him when you are working."

"Yeah and when he starts pre-k next school year, I'll have some hours to spend with him since I don't actually have to be at the bar until 7:30. And yes I am driving to and from, from now on." I said, since I had just now started back at work.

"That's why we fixed your car. No more walking." Jesse said.

"I promise." I said as Jacob reach for his soda, which I only let him have because it was his birthday, when he accidently hit my cup, knocking it over and into Hayleys' lap.

"Ugh, you little brat." Hayley said jumping up as I set Jacob down and Mia and I started to clean it up.

"It was an accident Hayley." I said lightly, "It happens."

"Well, he needs to be more careful. Now I have to take a shower because of that little piece of…"

"That's enough Hayley." Dom said glaring at her, "He's four. Accidents happen. Go inside and clean up, but you don't have to come back out here if you don't want to."

"Come on little man." Jesse said picking up a pouting Jacob who looked ready to cry and heading somewhere else to calm him down.

Hayley glared then headed inside, Leon staying at the table.

____________________________________________________________________________________

I sat on the side of Jacob's bed and tucked him in.

"I didn't mean to spill the soda on Hayley. I'm sorry." Jacob said lightly.

"Hey, it's okay Buddy. I know you didn't mean to, so does everyone else."

"Leon's not mad at me is he?"

"Of course not. He knows it's not your fault." I said lightly, kissing his forehead, "Now don't worry about it. I'll handle it. It's okay. Get some sleep." I said, turning on the night light then leaving the room. "Leon, I need to talk to you. Outside please." I said, going through the kitchen and out the door.

Leon nodded and followed me, "What's up?"

"Can you maybe talk to Jacob or something tomorrow?" I asked, sitting on the table outside, my feet on the seat.

"Yeah sure, why?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"He thought you were mad at him for knocking the cup over on Hayley."

"Why would I be mad at him? He didn't mean to."

"That's what I told him, but maybe if you told him, then he'd know that it's not his fault. He apologized when I was tucking him into bed and asked if you were mad at him." I said looking at him.

Leon sighed, "I talked to Hayley. She had no right to say that to him."

"No she didn't. And to let you know now, she talks to him like that again? I will not be held responsible for what I do to her. He's four. Things happen."

"I know that. I can take him to the park tomorrow if you want me to. I was planning to do something with him anyway. I can talk to him then." Leon said, turning to face me.

I nodded, "I think he'd like that. He loves the park. Just don't go too fast with him the car no matter how much he begs."

Leon laughed, "I only did that once."

"And once as plenty don't you think." I said as I smiled and bumped him with my shoulder as we stood up from the table.

"So when do you go back to work?" Leon asked.

"Tomorrow night. The night of the races, naturally."

Leon nods, "Well, I'll babysit him until you get home."

"I'm not working late. I'll be in a midnight. Michelle wants me to get back in the swing of things first."

"Okay, but I'll still watch Jacob. I'm just not up to going tomorrow. And don't worry, Hayley's going with them. Brian's racing so Mia wanted to go and if something goes wrong with a car, Jesse has to be there, Letty always goes for Dom and Vince just loves to watch so, I volunteered."

I nodded, "Okay, that's fine. But I'll take over when I get home." I said as we walked through the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________

(A/N: I know I'm skipping a lot and I'm sorry…. It'll be worth it I promise)

I walked in through the front door, walked into the living room, and stopped letting out a quiet laugh because there on the couch sleeping was Leon with Jacob lying on his chest. I walked over after taking off my jacket and setting it, along with my keys and purse in the chair, and gently picked up Jacob, which woke Leon up.

"Hey." He said his voice huskier with sleep.

"Hey." I whispered, "Go back to sleep. I'm gonna take him to bed."

Leon sat up, "Nah, I should wake up anyway. So how was work?" He asked standing up and following after me up the stairs.

"Wasn't so bad." I said lightly, "Connie almost fell off the bar tonight. She had one too many shots."

Leon laughed lightly as he opened my bedroom door for me, "How much did you drink?"

"None, if you have to know." I said, laying Jacob down on his bed since he was already in his pajamas. I covered him and kissed his forehead before standing back up and going to Leon who was standing in the doorway. "So how was your guys' day?"

"We had a blast. He loved the park. Then we got lunch and went back to the park, then dinner and came here so everyone could get ready to go." Leon said.

I nodded, "At least you guys had fun. Thanks for taking him today." I said then hugged him.

"Eh, it wasn't a big deal. I love that kid, we talked today too. He knows I'm not mad at him about the drink thing." He said as he hugged me back.

"That's good." I said then pulled back.

"Yeah." Leon said, and then let out a sigh.

I looked up at him then coughed lightly to clear my throat, "You should um go." I said lightly.

Leon nodded but didn't move, "I know." He said as he looked back at me.

I nodded, "Then I will." I said, though I didn't move.

"I don't see you moving." He said leaning in a bit.

"Me either. You know, you moving not me. Cause I can't really see myself move unless I'm …" I started rambling but was cut off as Leon kissed me. I let out a sigh and wrapped my arms around his neck, knowing that it was wrong since he was with someone else but couldn't help it.

Leon pushed me back against the doorway, his hands going to my waist, then sliding to my back as he deepened the kiss.

I stepped a little closer pulling him to me, but our kiss was cut short as we heard the door open and laughter from downstairs. We jumped apart. I coughed again and glanced a Jacob seeing that he was still asleep and quickly walked out of the room and downstairs.

* * *

Okay and here's another one…. I meant to update yesterday and the day before but the day before I went and saw fast and furious then yesterday I babysat so I was really tired… but here it is at 5:30 am in the morning, finally finishing, I hope you like it


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You did what?" Mia said as we stood in the kitchen.

"It just happened. We were standing in the door of mine and Jacobs room talking next thing I know, we're kissing. Least until you guys came in." I said, stressing slightly.

"Oh my God. So it just happened? How does a kiss just happen?" Letty asked.

"I told you. We were talking and it happened, what am I going to do? I will not be the other woman." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, like it or not, you two kissed so it means something." Mia said.

"Like what? That we still have feelings for each other. We still haven't told him about Hayley being Scotts' sister."

"Maybe we should do it. Tell him and show him the evidence Brian has."

"What? I don't think so." I said lightly, glancing at the kitchen door.

"Well, why not? Brian has everything we need to to convince him. Phone logs to the jail in New York, pictures of her with his posse. What else would we need?" Letty asked.

I sighed a bit, "Okay but we have to wait until she's not here."

Mia nodded, "Okay, then she's going to lunch with some friends. We'll come here for lunch, or so we'll say then show. We have to."

I nodded, "Okay, tomorrow. But if he gets angry, don't blame it on me."

**the next day**

We walked into the house for lunch and went into the kitchen.

"What does everyone want?" Mia asked.

"Doesn't matter, just make whatever. Hey Brian, didn't you have something to show us?" Dom said as he sat down.

Brian nodded, "Oh yeah. I'll be right back."

"What's going on? You guys have been acting messed up all day." Leon asked.

"Um, there's something you should know about Hayley." Vince said simply, sitting next to Dom.

"Like what? That she's related to Scott?" Leon asked as Brian walked in, making everyone stop what they were doing.

"You know?" I asked lightly.

"Of course I know. She doesn't know that I know. Eavesdropping comes in handy sometimes."

Brian tossed the folder onto the table, "Guess I don't need this then."

"We could still use it. Later I mean. If and/or when we confront her then we have the proof if she tries to deny it." Mia said after setting down lunch.

"That is true. Fact is she will deny it. We all know she will. But we have the proof. Brian found her phone records and has pictures of her with his posse. Which in half the of those pictures the person she meets with is Mitch Carson. He's like his right hand man. Does everything he tells him to, when he tells him to do it." I said, leaning against the counter.

"So what are we going to do?" Jesse asked putting food on his plate.

"We'll wait." Dom said, "We'll listen and wait. When we get a heads up, the we'll do something."

Everyone nodded and began to ate lunch.

* * *

I sat outside the garage, sipping on a bottle of water when I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around, "Oh hey Vince." I said simply.

"You okay?" Vince asked sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, finding out Leon knew all along, He said he was going to break up with her when the time is right."

"I know. He can't right now because it would cause suspicion and that's not good." I said simply.

"You working tonight?" He asked.

"Usually am. Thursday through Sunday. And it is Friday."

"What times?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just do, is that so wrong?" He said.

I looked at him then smiled, figuring out why he wanted to know. "8-3. I'll be home by four. Maybe 4:30."

Vince nodded, "Good, I'll be up."

I nodded, "Okay. I'll see you then."

"Look, why don't you and Leon talk?"

"Why should we? What's there to talk about?"

"You and Leon."

"Me and Leon? Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am. Look, I know there's something going on with you two."Vince said, turning to face me.

"We may have kissed but that's it. And that's all there will ever be." I said, not looking at him.

"Well, that's something. But I think you should talk to one of the girls about any feelings." He said, standing up.

"There are no feelings Vince." I said, completely lying.

"Right. I'll send Mia out." He said smiling as he went into the garage and Mia came out a few minutes later.

"Vince said you wanted to talk" Mia said, sitting next to me.

"I didn't want to talk. He thinks I have feelings for Leon still."

"Well, you do." Mia said simply.

I rolled my eyes, "Mia..."

"No listen. You know you do. Fact is, I can see what you have between the two of you and I saw the conflict in your eyes when you told me about the kiss. You still love him Anna. I know you do. And I know he still cares for you. I know that you guys can't do anything right now because of Hayley and the whole Scott situation but after all this you guys could be together."

"Mia, face it. I may still be in love with Leon, but theres not much I can do now. I have Jacob to consider. I can't just go all willy nilly and get back with Leon. I have to do what's best for him." I said, standing up.

Mia nodded, "I know. But Leon's loves that kid. And he loves you too. That hasn't changed, not even after you left. He was miserable. Then a year later, Hayley came into the picture and next thing we all know, they're serious."

I sighed, "Mia, I would love to be with Leon again. But that won't happen anytime soon. Scott gets out next month. Once he gets out, I'm screwed."

"No, you're not. You have all of us. And nothing will happen to you or Jacob, you know Vince and Dome won't let anything happen to any of us."

"I know that Mia. But it's different now, I've changed, we all have. It was a year and half Mia. Things have changed so much."

"No everything Anna. Jesse is still the same, so are t he rest of us. Sure, we've matured a lot. But we are still the same loving people we always were." Mia said softly.

"Again, I know that Mia. But I should get back to Jacob. He's probably running Jesse ragged." I said and quickly walked off.

Mia sighed and she headed back to the garage, unaware that someone was listening to the entire conversation on the other side of the wall.

Leon leaned against the wall, using his shoulder, and sighed and pushed himself off the wall.

* * *

Well there it is..., hope you like, please r and r.... I live off of them, I swear....


End file.
